Conventionally, a decontamination process device for decontaminating a decontamination target is known, in which a chamber that contains the decontamination target, a heating device that vaporizes a decontamination agent, an air sending part that sends a decontamination vapor (or vapor made from the decontamination agent by vaporizing the agent) that was vaporized into the chamber, a ventilation system that ventilates the chamber, and a controller that controls those operations are assembled (see patent document 1).
According to a decontamination process method by the decontamination process device, a supply process and an elimination process are performed, the supply process supplying a predetermined amount of the decontamination vapor into the chamber by operating the heating device and the air sending part and the elimination process for eliminating decontamination targets in the chamber by operating the ventilation system following the supply process (see patent document 1).
Also, another decontamination process method for decontaminating a decontamination target having a complex shape is known, in which a cycle of a decompression process and a supply process and a pressure recovery process repeats. In the decompression process, a chamber containing a decontamination target is decompressed. In the supply process, a decontamination vapor is supplied to the chamber. In the pressure recovery process, the pressure inside the chamber, which was decompressed, is recovered (see patent document 2).